The field of this invention relates to cutting devices and more particularly to a device which takes the yarn from a loose coil of yarn and quickly and easily cuts it into a mass of identically sized strips or lengths.
The making of hooked rugs or wall hangings has been well known for a substantial period of time. In the making of such, yarn is employed which has been previously cut into a certain length. Generally the most preferable length is three inches. Each three inch length of yarn is individually hooked into a backing material and tied with a knot.
The user can purchase directly the yarn in the precise lengths. However, the yarn in this form is three to four times more expensive than if the yarn was purchased as a skein. A skein is a loosely coiled quantity of yarn which has been wrapped upon a reel. This loose coil of yarn then must be transformed into the individual lengths of yarn. This procedure is most tedious and time consuming. Prior to this invention there was no known structure which facilitated the cutting of the skein of yarn into a mass of identical lengths.